Twisted Love
by TwistedLoser67
Summary: They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, especially when your worst enemy killed your parents. What happens when a young, Hogwarts girl loses sight of that line? That is when you learn the meaning of: Twisted Love!
1. Chapter One: A Book From the Heart

A/N: This is the start of a pretty long story. I have been working on this tirelessly, and will continue to do so as long as I feel the need to slack off in class. There is some violence, death, snogging (LOTS), cuss words, tobacco, booze and possibly even drugs, so it's not for the reader looking for a goody-good story.  
  
Chapter One: A Book from the Heart  
  
"I never told you how much I hate you,  
But trust me, I once did try.  
Even though you hurt me so much  
I long for you to be by my side.  
I never wanted to feel this way.  
I guess I will beg for you to disappear  
I don't want to care for you anymore  
I wouldn't care if I had the choice,  
But I don't.  
You're my only hope.  
I hate you for it, it's true  
Even though I do love you  
And to you I will stay true  
'Cuz you, you're my only hope."  
  
.she wrote, then closed her trusty spiral-bound journal. It was filled with poems, songs, and phrases about everything. She even copied an old poem she memorized in her first year. It would be a while before she forgot the Sorcerer's Stone.  
Hermione Granger looked at her watch, and was shocked to see that she had spent the entire History of Magic lesson writing in her book, only a few feet away from the person that it was written to. She started packing up her books as a bell sounded. She crammed her last notebook in her bag, and walked out, where two tall figures were waiting for her.  
"Ugh. I'm so hungry. I can't wait until dinner starts. I wonder what they're serving," a voice said to Hermione's left. She turned to look at her tall, redheaded, freckly friend.  
She faked an expression of disgust and replied, "Ron Weasley, you are completely and utterly appalling!"  
Her other friend, Harry Potter, laughed on her right side. "Speaking of appalling, can I see your notes on Switching Spells? I think I'm missing a key factor in my 'How-To' part," he asked.  
Hermione nodded, and dove into her bag, looking for her Transfiguration notebook, when she noticed that a compartment was empty. With a gasp, Hermione realized that she didn't have her journal.  
"Oh, no!" she cried. "My b-book! It's not here!"  
She started checking all the compartments of her bag when a cold voice in her ear drawled, "Looking for this, Granger?"  
Hermione turned around in horror, only to find Draco Malfoy holding her precious notebook.  
"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coolly. Her face was one of utmost disgust that the smirking little git dared to come near her. She hadn't forgotten everything that had happened since Lord Voldemort returned, and from the expression on his face, he hadn't either.  
Ron and Harry were standing behind Hermione, waiting for Malfoy to make a move. Malfoy noticed this and laughed. "Oh, look, it's Potty and the Weasel, coming to help their Mudblood friend when she's in trouble. You know, Weasel, your little whore can take care of herself," he taunted. Harry had to hold Ron back, and Hermione had her wand hand on her wand. Malfoy continued, "Hmm, let's see what Granger's written. Anything about her poor parents?" Hermione flinched slightly and flushed a little. 'If he goes there, I swear I will hex him straight to next year.' "Well, ooh! Let's read what Granger spent the last hour writing." and he trailed off as he began to read the poem she had just written.  
Both Ron and Harry made to attack Malfoy, but desisted when they looked at Hermione. She stood, wand pointed at him, a look of deadly calm on her face. 'If he reads that entire poem.' "Give the book back, Malfoy, or I'll have to hex you," she whispered.  
Malfoy finished reading the poem, and, turning slightly red, looked at Hermione, obviously trying to read her, but her eyes were stone cold. Ron kept looking between the two of them.  
After an entire minute of the two staring at each other, Malfoy looked away at Harry and Ron. "So, Hermione, you never did tell your little, buddies, what happened the other summer, did you?" Ron was utterly confused, and Harry was more than just a little angry, for he started slowly reaching for his wand. Hermione only sat there, hatred oozing out of her veins, almost daring him to say more. Malfoy threw the book on the ground and Ron immediately picked it up. "Well, I should tell them what happened if you didn't. You see, Potty, I went on a little trip-of-sorts with Hermione the summer before last. I can't believe she didn't tell you."  
"Let me guess, you and your dad tried to kill Hermione, on Voldemort's orders, but our side thwarted yours. again," Harry spat, completely disgusted.  
Malfoy laughed. "Wrong, Potty. Close, but wrong. Well, let's see. our side scored a win. again. Mudblood and I had some. fun. too. I mean, Crabbe and Goyle couldn't believe I scor-"  
"STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed, Stunning Malfoy midword. She was shaking all over and was amazed at the familiarity of the situation. She was staring at Malfoy with a mixture of hatred, sadness, and much agony. Even though she wouldn't show it, she was also afraid. She was very afraid.  
  
COMING SOON: After the Head Girl and Boy get a conference with the Headmaster, Hermione takes a trip down memory lane and deals with painful memories and feelings in: Chapter Two: That Evil Summer. 


	2. Chapter Two: That Evil Summer

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but hey. The controversy hasn't started yet, really. This chapter is kinda intense though. By the way, this story is officially at 21 notebook pages!!! Please review!  
  
Chapter Two: That Evil Summer  
  
Hermione stood over Draco, feeling the irony of the situation when a voice echoed through the Great Hall. "I've done this before. I've definitely done this before," she thought. As Professor McGonagall approached the scene.  
"Hermione Granger! What in the world are you-" Professor McGonagall yelled, and gasped when she noticed Malfoy sprawled on the ground, Stunned. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened them again. She looked at Harry and Ron, and ordered, "Mr. Potter, kindly reawaken Mr. Malfoy, and I expect to see the four of you in my office in ten minutes."  
Hermione watched as Harry whispered, "Ennervate!" Malfoy sat up, shaking his head as Harry said, "McGonagall wants to see us all in her office right now. Get up!"  
The four walked in silence to Professor Mc Gonagall's office. Once they entered, they sat in silence, Malfoy's chair furthest away from the others.  
When McGonagall entered, fear swept over the group as a whole. "I wish to impress on you all the immaturity and irresponsibility that you displayed in front of the school. As seventh years, you are the role models to the entire school. Especially you two, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. As Head Girl and Boy, you must set the example for everybody. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, seeing as you did not cause any trouble for once, you may leave," she lectured, laying stress on the for once. When the two boys left, Professor McGonagall turned on Hermione. "Now, Miss Granger, dear, I know it is sometimes hard to keep your emotions in check sometimes, but please be more careful. We cannot have the Head Girl Stunning the Head Boy, now can we?" McGonagall chuckled. "This time, I will not be giving out detentions. I do, however, want the two of you to sort out your problems here while I go fetch the Headmaster." With that, the elderly professor left the office.  
Hermione sat staring straight ahead at the desk, willing herself not to look at the ferret-face Slytherin git sitting next to her. Ooh, how she hated him, slimy bastard. After a few determined moments of staring straight ahead, Hermione felt a presence behind her. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy chuckled appreciatively. "Now, Granger, darling," he hissed, "must we be so rude?"  
"You have room to talk, you nasty, ferret-faced, slimy Slytherin git!" she spat, rising from her chair.  
Malfoy's face flushed a bit as he walked around the chair to face Hermione, who stood bold-faced, with her shoulders squared. "Hmm. it seems the Mudblood has resentment from the events of that cruel summer."  
"You'll never win anyone over by being an asshole, Malfoy. Come on now, saying you scored?!" She laughed. "You didn't get any, Malfoy. You didn't even get close!"  
"Funny, that's not how I remember hall duty last year."  
At the moment Malfoy said that, a few things happened in quick succession. Hermione started cursing and smacked Malfoy across the face, and Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
"Why the arguing? Why the violence?" Professor Dumbledore asked, smiling. "I thought we were trying to resolve this issue, not start a new one." He chuckled, looking at the two gobsmacked teenagers. "I just wanted to give you some advice about this. bump. it seems we've hit. Draco, I know it's natural for you to hate Harry and Ronald, even possibly your latest partner in crime, Miss Granger. However, I ask you to please control your desire to taunt them, especially about personal matters that are not common knowledge to the school. You're on our side now, Mr. Malfoy, please keep that in mind. And Hermione, please try to control yourself, even when you feel particularly large surges of hatred. We don't want to send the Head Boy to St. Mungo's!" Dumbledore chuckled as Hermione smiled weakly. "Now, don't forget hall duty. Off to dinner!"  
Professor Dumbledore swept out of the office, and Malfoy stood up to leave. "See you later, Granger."  
"Bye, Malfoy," Hermione muttered as she stood up and left the office. She headed past the doors of the Great Hall, and outside towards the lake. She needed to organize her thoughts.  
It had started to drizzle outside as Hermione sat on a rock, watching a threstral sweep over the Forbidden Forest. "Those things would be fascinating if you didn't see them because someone died in front of you," she thought as she let her memories wash over her.  
  
It was a cold, rainy day. Hermione was in her room, packing to  
go to Grimmauld Place again. Ron had written her a letter that  
morning, asking her to come.  
She went down to the kitchen to get some water when she heard a  
floorboard creak by the stairs. She automatically tensed up, and  
reached for her wand, as if she had been expecting this. "Hello?" she  
called. Her only response was silence, until she heard footsteps.  
"Hermione, is that you calling?" Hermione's mother called out.  
Hermione audibly let out a sigh of relief, and lowered her wand. She  
entered the kitchen as her mother did the same.  
"Yeah. Geez, you scared me. I heard a creak and." she trailed  
off as she heard another creak. "Where's Dad, Mum?" she whispered  
urgently.  
"He's out at the store, darling. Why?"  
Hermione slowly raised her wand as footsteps came closer to the  
kitchen. "DUCK!" Hermione screamed as a figure in the doorway sent out  
a jet of green light, which Hermione immediately recognized as Avada  
Kedavra. "STUPEFY!" she screamed and the figure fell over as her spell  
made contact. Hermione's mother gasped.  
Hermione darted over to the figure and pulled off his mask, and  
gasped, recognizing the silver-blond hair straight away. She couldn't  
believe it was.  
  
COMING SOON: Malfoy gets insulted from a confrontation between him,  
Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, and comes to an awful realization before  
hall duty in Chapter Three: A Crime to Live 


	3. Chapter Three: A Crime to Live

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's really short, but I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I wanna get this chapter done now so I can write the next chapter. it's gonna be great! Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter Three: A Crime to Live  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered, appalled by the déjà vu that she had experienced only moments before in the lobby. The rain had started to fall a little harder, and Hermione was hugging herself as she began to cry. She stood up and starting walking around the lake, lost in her thoughts, until she ran into two other Hogwarts students.  
"Umph," she moaned as she was knocked backwards a few feet. She looked up and saw her two female best friends, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Hermione had become great friends with the girls in her 6th year, and she would be very sad to say goodbye to them, unlike the filth approaching the group unnoticed by the two 6th years that were giggling their hellos.  
"What are you doing here, ferret-face?" Hermione spat as Malfoy came within a few meters of the girls.  
Ginny made a small, quiet noise of hatred and pain. Lucius Malfoy had killed Mr. Weasley just that summer, and it hadn't been forgotten. Nothing his family had done would ever be forgotten, not in Hermione's mind.  
"What I do during my free time is none of your business, Mudblood," Malfoy spat back at Hermione, sneering as Hermione's cheeks flushed red.  
"Malfoy, go away before I take a leaf outta Hermione's book and hex you!" Ginny screamed, shaking. That girl sure kept her anger bottled up for special occasions like this. The three girls all quickly whipped out their wands and pointed them at Malfoy.  
"Tut, tut. Come on now, is it a crime to walk?" Malfoy smirked at Hermione, obviously thinking that he made a clever, witty statement.  
"It should be! You and your family shouldn't be allowed to live!" Ginny screeched.  
  
Malfoy switched his gaze off of Hermione and gawked at the little Weasley girl. "God, she's rude! I can't believe the little. bitch. just said that!" he thought. Then, he replied, "Gee, Weasley, keep talking like that and you'll be seeing your father soon!"  
"Draco Malfoy, I ought to report this to Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled, outraged. Malfoy didn't blame her. He was saying stupid things just to piss Hermione off, and it was working. "Sorry, Granger," he thought.  
"We're leaving now. You better watch your back tonight!" Hermione yelled. The girls turned and walked away, back towards the castle. Malfoy stood in the same spot, and watched them walk away for a while, then sat at a nearby rock that wasn't as wet as the others.  
Malfoy started thinking about the events of that evening, and he eventually drifted back towards the poem, which he had committed to memory when he read it. It was kind of painful for him to think about, but he sat for ten minutes, replaying it over in his head, analyzing Hermione's reactions when he read it, until he came to a startling conclusion.  
"It's- it's- it's about m-me?!?!?!"  
  
COMING SOON: Hall duty is always a little more fun when you dress up for the occasion, so why not make it an enjoyable experience? Read what happens in Chapter Four: Was it For Me? 


	4. Chapter Four: Was It For Me?

A/N: Whooo whooo! This chapter is where it starts to get interesting! I want to take a second to thank Liz for helping my creative juices flow a little faster with this story, some things happen because of her!!!! *mwAh* enjoy and read on!  
  
Chapter Four: Was it For Me?  
  
At half-past ten, Hermione left the common room with her small black purse in hand. She strode purposefully and stealthily towards the prefects' bathroom. Once she entered, she positioned herself in front of the mirror and emptied her purse. She carefully checked and reapplied her make-up. When she was finished, she examined herself and smiled glumly. "If Harry and Ron ever knew about this." she said and trailed off. She didn't want to finish the thought, so instead she left and walked slowly and carefully towards the Potions dungeon, the designated meeting spot.  
She got there a few minutes early, and was surprised to see Malfoy already waiting for her. She paused and surveyed him from afar, noticing the careful shave and the way he styled his hair. After a few moments of drooling over Malfoy, Hermione came to her senses and strode purposefully towards him.  
"Geez, someone decided to be an overachiever and get here early," she snarled. Malfoy blushed a little as he walked closer to her, obviously surveying her. After a few moments, she started getting grossed out by how he was nearly drooling and snapped, "All right, let's go. Ferret-face."  
"Yeah. Ok. Uhm, you look. nice," Malfoy muttered. Hermione's cheeks flushed maroon and she walked past Malfoy and towards the dungeon.  
She turned around to see Malfoy still standing where she left him. "Come on! Let's go!"  
They walked in silence for a half-hour until Malfoy spoke up. "I have a question for you."  
"Allrighty then. Shoot." Hermione was expecting a question about school or something to that degree.  
"So, who was that poem, that last poem, written about?" Hermione stopped dead and turned her head to look at him, flabbergasted.  
"Wh-what does it matter?" she stuttered, purposely avoiding his gaze. Malfoy stepped carefully in front of her and gently pushed her chin up until her eyes met his.  
"Who was it for, Granger?" He stepped a half an inch closer to Hermione, and her breath caught in her throat. They were almost touching. Blushing, she looked away again. "Was it for me?"  
Without meaning to, Hermione looked up at the blonde Slytherin and met his gaze. He was about a head taller than her, and he was pretty muscular. Hermione tried to look away again, but their eyes were locked. His eyes were searching hers, looking for something. She didn't know what he was searching her.  
"Was it for me, Hermione?" he whispered into her eyes. His breath gave her the chills, and, without meaning to, she gave a small noise of assent. Malfoy's eyes lit up, and Hermione took a step back away from him. He followed her until she was almost against the wall, and she realized she was trapped.  
Malfoy gently put his hand on her cheek, causing her to shiver slightly. She couldn't believe how afraid she was at that moment. His hand gently caressed her cheek, and he whispered, "I know what you meant, Hermione. I know. I know what you want, and I can give it to you. Do you want it?"  
Hermione didn't respond. She couldn't. She knew what was about to happen, and she was afraid to let herself fall back into it. At the same time, she was much more afraid to not do it.  
"Do you want it?" he asked as his other hand went to the small of her back and gently pushed her closer to him. Another shiver ran through her.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
And with that, Malfoy nervously closed his eyes and kissed her. Hermione drew a single breath sharply and closed her eyes as well. The hand on Hermione's cheek moved down to her neck, giving her chills. His other hand pressed their bodies together as he deepened the kiss.  
Hermione found herself winding her arms around his side, pressing them even closer. Malfoy started sliding his hand up and down her back slowly, and Hermione took a step back and pressed herself against the wall. Malfoy followed her, making sure as to not break the kiss, until they distinctly heard a voice mutter, "Oh, bloody hell! There's Malfoy and. and. Hermione???"  
Hermione closed her eyes and jerked her face away. "Oh, shit!" she whispered. "It's Ron!"  
  
COMING SOON: Find out what Ron and Harry have to say to this most unusual development in Chapter Five: Busted! 


End file.
